


大型犬

by Naxim



Category: Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxim/pseuds/Naxim
Summary: 明天没有演出，没有彩排，也没有录音，不能指望一个的利亚姆能在晚上老实洗香香然后坐在床上等你去讲睡前故事哄他睡觉对吧，这个点他不在酒吧，他已经做得很好了，所以这次狗狗可不算在捣乱，这是好事，主人应该夸夸他了。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 14





	大型犬

**Author's Note:**

> 两个月前写的，第一次写，搬上来
> 
> N/L注意，ooc

利亚姆简直就是条狗。

从小被他哥养到大，他哥管他的饭，管和他玩，再小点的时候连洗澡都要管，可以说他哥把养狗该干的事在他身上基本都付诸行动了。

但从实际上来看，利亚姆根本就不是乖狗狗，他可会给他哥捣乱了，但狗亲主人，没有办法，最后他都得粘回去。

现在诺尔开门走进来，床还在那里，但利亚姆不在床上躺着，利亚姆在下边的地毯上躺着，并且可以再加个前缀称号酒瓶公主。酒瓶子在他身边横七竖八的。

哦，现在可是晚上，这个行为可以说非常适当，明天没有演出，没有彩排，也没有录音，不能指望一个的利亚姆能在晚上老实洗香香然后坐在床上等你去讲睡前故事哄他睡觉对吧，这个点他不在酒吧，他已经做得很好了，所以这次狗狗可不算在捣乱，这是好事，主人应该夸夸他了。

所以诺尔提溜着手上的东西走过去了，利亚姆闭着的眼睛开了条缝，没差，反正也看不清，然后有个东西甩他身上，他感觉到了。

利亚姆头没动，伸手摸了摸甩在他身上的东西，嗯，皮的，摸起来有点凉，再左摸摸右摸摸，终于摸清楚是啥玩意以后就开始往脖子上套，还套对了，挺厉害。诺尔就站在他旁边看着他，也没开口，嘴里还有个烟屁股。

诺尔看见他戴好那玩意了，坐到地毯旁边另一张床上，顺脚踢开几个停在脚边的酒瓶，叮叮当当。利亚姆脖子上多了一个红色的项圈，他今天套了件白衬衫，再给灯一照简直白得发光，非常好看，两个都是。

醉酒的利亚姆又不动了，脖子上的项圈一开始是冷的，现在被他的体温带热了，脑子非常晕，他根本不想挪动他的头部，利亚姆往上看，诺尔的眼神已经在施号发令了。

啊还是那张臭脸，但是乖狗狗应该明白主人的眼神，他得起来过去了。

利亚姆乖乖爬起来，挪了几寸地到他哥脚边上，从诺尔视角看整个就真像一滩狗在移动，还是只想动上半身那种懒狗，带着项圈铃铛的声音。诺尔放掉他的烟屁股，伸手捞了一把让利亚姆坐起来，现在利亚姆坐在他的腿中间，开始闭着眼睛解诺尔的裤腰带，毛茸茸的头在大腿上蹭来蹭去，诺尔摸摸，感叹这上面就差双耳朵了。

醉酒没让利亚姆效率下降，这档子破事他俩干好几年了，很快他就把那根东西从裤裆里放出来，他才刚张开嘴呢，他哥就把鸡巴杨他嘴里捅。利亚姆从善如流，打开嘴巴收了牙齿随便他哥用，现在懒得动舌头，待会再说。

诺尔的手还放在利亚姆头上，还在试图摸出来一双耳朵，估计也喝了点，好一会才感觉下面没动静，拍拍手下的脑袋示意一下。

利亚姆不能偷懒了，只好动起他被灌了十斤酒的脑袋给他哥老老实实口。先是动动舌头在嘴巴里舔硬了，然后吐出来慢慢亲下去，嘬他哥的马眼，吃掉从里面出来的东西，手跟上照顾一般吞不下去的地方。每次再把那根东西含进嘴巴里再动的时候，他觉得刚喝下去的酒跟着他的动作一起晃，脖子上项圈铃铛还一响一响，脑子像个调酒器，不知道他哥有没有感觉到这种液体的流动，但显然他哥要让这里面再添点东西。利亚姆的嗓子眼多种意义上来说可要命了，口活能把人魂吸走，啊当然这个方面的评价来源只有他哥。

诺尔的手从头逐渐顶移到后脑勺，利亚姆明白可以不用动了，让诺尔摁着他的头往鸡巴上撞。铃铛响得都有点吵。他能感觉到他哥往他的嘴里一下比一下捅得更深，利亚姆打开喉咙做好准备，他哥最后全射在他的喉咙里，等射完了才拔出来，利亚姆乖乖照单全收，毕竟他也爽得翻白眼，他哥操他嘴巴是能把他下面也操起立的，要是他有尾巴，尾巴绝对得立起来。头晕是醉酒的问题，和利亚姆本身就喜欢给他哥口交没有冲突。

利亚姆在还舔干净他哥的鸡巴呢，诺尔动动脚用鞋子开始搓他的下面，运动鞋硌死个人，但利亚姆不仅没疼软而且没多久马上交代了，射在裤子里。然后把嘴巴里的东西慢慢吐出来，诺尔开始摸他的下巴，就是逗狗内姿势，利亚姆可开心了，睫毛跟小扇子似的扑棱扑棱，开心得眼睛都眯起来，头往他哥手上靠。

诺尔玩够了就把他拉起来往床上放，站起来把自己外套脱了。利亚姆把自己鞋子裤子蹬了，开始动手脱内裤，诺尔笑了，一句婊子脱口而出，利亚姆似乎没有意识到自己姿势有多婊，脑子还一片糊，他自己可能就是觉得有点变扭，但利亚姆对这个称呼热烈欢迎，表现为终于把内裤也蹬了后张开双臂试图把诺尔的头带下来，还把腿扭一起显得更婊里婊气。

如他所愿，他哥弯腰把头送下来，利亚姆的手立马缠上去了，两颗头距离负数就是接吻，诺尔边亲边往他弟身上压，等他亲完了利亚姆脸又红一层，手臂还搭在他脖子后面。

诺尔手在下面摸来摸去，手法简直可以用猥琐来形容，谁让利亚姆那么好摸，手被吸在上面了。利亚姆的脑袋和腿开始蹭来蹭去，他哥都把他摸硬了，再摸要射了，直觉告诉利亚姆晕乎乎的脑子这样不行，以后肯定要被他哥拿来笑，不行，憋着。

结果他哥真的很不给面子，从大腿开始摸，一直摸到他起来离开利亚姆的手臂，他把白衬衫撩起来摸他的肚子，还要往上摸他的奶子。利亚姆到目前为止就没彻底睁开过眼睛，现在眯着眼，还被他哥用手猥亵。他能感觉到他哥摸了他的奶子好一会，衬衫被堆到奶子上了，然后手又往下走摸他的肚皮。

天啊，他哥要是再继续摸他真又得射了。

谢天谢地诺尔空了只手去掏润滑剂，但另一只手放在利亚姆鸡巴根圈住了，美名其曰待会润滑都没上完你就射了，太多对身体不好，利亚姆委屈到小拳头锤被单，还不是你摸的吗。

一会利亚姆就觉得有道理了，因为被他哥手指操也很爽，好吧他哥操他他就没有觉得不爽过，利亚姆在他哥身子下边就和发情的母狗差不多，怎样都是爽。手指进进出出，利亚姆叫得也越来越大声，诺尔不得不停下来扇了他屁股一巴掌，利亚姆抖三抖，铃铛也抖三抖，他哥让他矜持点待会被鸡巴草屁眼了再叫。

等诺尔把手从屁股里抽走了，换成了他的鸡巴，利亚姆很开心，腿开得更大了，又拉着他哥要亲亲，诺尔是真觉得在草一条狗啊那么粘人，然后继续把利亚姆亲得七荤八素的，下面继续顶，顶得利亚姆嘴巴一分开就只知道叫，项圈上的铃铛很吵，两个一起响得诺尔脑袋疼，下次把铃铛扔了，听利亚姆叫床够吵了。好吧，其实利亚姆叫床很好听，能听世界第一主唱给自己叫床是很有感觉的，高音平时上，不去现在可会了。当然诺尔不会说出来，化思想为动力更合适。

之后诺尔又把利亚姆翻过来操，这样更像操狗了。诺尔有点开始疑惑自己怎么把自己老弟搞成这样的了，又会吸屌又会叫床。利亚姆的白衬衫上全是混杂的液体，露出来的皮肤都是红彤彤的，诺尔一边草一边伸手去摸利亚姆的肚子，本来利亚姆就被顶得不行，他哥还把手往上按，一下去叫床的声都变了，感觉要被操烂了，眼前都是烟花，一晚上简直能把人脑浆都射空。利亚姆觉得项圈变紧了，他不知道是不是诺尔把项圈拉紧了，也许只是他脖子充血，也可能是诺尔在掐他脖子，利亚姆不知道，他快窒息了，脑子缺氧，但是真的很爽，被操到后面利亚姆连自己射没射都不知道，等他哥射了他一屁股抽出去好一会才反应过来。

诺尔又抽了利亚姆屁股一巴掌，往旁边躺平，闭上眼睛还没几秒就听见耳朵边铃铛一阵响，然后一个死沉的玩意坐他肚子上差点没改他压吐了，睁眼一看，利亚姆坐他身上明显断片还没过。

但晚上还很长，利亚姆小狗狗戴着项圈还没玩够呢。


End file.
